


I'm The Jerk Who Stole Your Spot

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Category: GOT7
Genre: High School AU, I got nothing, M/M, met online au, save jackson, that feel when your rival is also your online crush, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Jackson is a senior in high school, who feels a deep sense of familiarity when tumblr user dancemyproblemsaway posts a photo of the coffee shop across from his school. An aesthetic photo he claims to have taken a year prior for his extracurricular- when he missed his chance to sign up for any music related classes- which he never posted.They go to the same school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr version: http://iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/158412450570/
> 
> written as a request (if you want to request something that's basically the entire purpose of my tumblr)

Jackson is a high school senior who would love to claim that his biggest worry is colleges and future jobs. It’s not. Jackson has good grades, qualifies for both academic and sports scholarships and has no doubt he can make it into a good college. That’s not something he’ll let change. So his biggest worry is less important to his future, he thinks. Jaebum is a jerk.

That might not be entirely fair, Jackson thinks. Jaebum is living his life, trying to keep his own grades up and likely trying to get his own scholarship. It’s not his fault that they share all their classes, thus making them unable to be top of the class without directly affecting the other. While knowing that doesn’t make Jackson feel any _better_ when Jaebum beats him for the best grade on an assignment, it also doesn’t make him feel _good_ about doing the same to Jaebum.

Still, it’s hard not to put the word ‘jerk’ on Jaebum when he grins, purposefully glancing at Jackson, when he’s announced as their math classes top student.

Jackson is a high school senior, as well as _illfenceforyourhonour_  on the horrible website known as tumblr. Jackson also happens to be good friends with tumblr user _dancemyproblemsaway_  and tends to rant to the other, and vise versa, about their school lives. Jackson knows a lot- and also knows next to nothing- about the other. To the point where they’ve exchanged other means of communication, for easier ranting.

They’re the same age. They’re both top students. They both have a passion for music. And they both have an annoying rival that they complain to each other about on a regular basis. 

 **JS:** I’m dying  
 **JS:** This guy in my class is going to kill me  
 **JS:** _“_ look at me i beat your grade by one point! im so great!”

 **JB _:_** So, how was your day?

 **JS:**  Be a good friend and just let me complain

 **JB:** sure sure. well my day was great.

 **JS:** yeah?

 **JB:** yep! you know my sworn enemy?  
 **JB:** guess who I just took first place in our class from~

 **JS:** :(  
 **JS:** you’re gaining first and im losing it

 **JB:** rip you

 **JS:** thanks man

Jackson is a senior in high school, who feels a deep sense of familiarity when _dancemyproblemsaway_ posts a photo of the coffee shop across from his school. An aesthetic photo he claims to have taken a year prior for his extracurricular- when he missed his chance to sign up for any music related classes- which he never posted.

They go to the same school.

 **JS:**  DUDE  
 **JS:**  you go to my school! I’d know that coffee shop anywhere  
 **JS:**  there’s a dog that’s there everyday after school begging for food

 **JB:**  seriously?  
 **JB:** we should meet up then

So they agree to. Jackson can’t help but be excited. Since they became friends- two years ago- Jackson has found himself liking the other more and more. They had the same interests, in most places, similar pride in education, and talking to him was really easy. Jackson is so excited that none of the obvious pieces fall into place.

“What are you doing here Jaebum?” Jackson asks, frowning at the other. In turn Jaebum looks up from his phone and makes it very clear he’s not moving from his spot leaning on the wall around their school.

“Living my life.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Waiting for someone. Does it matter?”

“Oh,” Jackson pauses, shrugging, “I guess not. But… so am I.”

“Oh yeah who?”

“Well… I don’t know?” Jackson shrugs again, giving a nervous laugh. Jaebum raises an eyebrow.

“Me either.”

They stare at each other. A second passes, then another, then another.

“Oh.” Jackson sighs, realization setting in. “I don’t suppose you’re the kind of person to dance your problems away.”

“You’re kidding me. Do you fence?”

“Used to.”

Silence. The Jaebum laughs. “I’m the jerk who took your first place spot.”

“I’m the jerk who’s  _‘not allowed to be smart and handsome’_.” Jackson laughs.

“God damn it.”

“Coffee?”

“Sure.”

There goes Jacksons person to rant to about Jaebum, he thinks. Yet, somehow, he’s not that upset about it.


End file.
